1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition which comprises a vinyl resin containing a hydrolyzable silyl group, and a curing catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a vinyl resin containing a silyl group having a hydrolyzable group at its end or in its side chain, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 36395/79 filed by the assignee of the inventors of this invention. This vinyl resin has a lot of advantages. For example, it has a fine luster, and outstanding degrees of weatherability and color fastness, as is the case with all kinds of vinyl resins. Moreover, the hydrolyzable silyl group gives the resin an improved degree of adhesion to an inorganic substance, and allows it to undergo a crosslinking reaction even at ordinary room temperature with the aid of water, for example, in the air to form a dense network structure. This structure renders the resin excellent in solvent resistance, water resistance, heat resistance, hardness and weatherability.
There are known various kinds of compounds containing silyl groups linked to hydrolyzable groups. They are widely used to provide paints, coating agents, adhesives, sealants, silane coupling agents, and the like. As these compounds are likely to increase their viscosity gradually by reacting with water, they are kept away from water as far as possible when they are stored or used. It is, however, impossible to avoid their absorption of moisture from the air when they are repeatedly used, or the presence of water on the surface of the formulation prepared by adding a pigment or filler to any such compound. Thus, these compounds involve a serious problem in storage stability. Their storage stability is particularly low if they contain active hydrogen.